simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
What is the House of Zeor? (Philosophy/practices of Householding Zeor)
Information on the various practices and philosophies of Householding Zeor. (Source: Index Card file, UNTO ZEOR FOREVER, Third Draft) A law that no Companion can be imposing enough to draw channels into unwanted depths. Zeor only marries within Zeor (no outsiders). Shock-Qualifying technique. Channels trained in exact and intense concentration, precise control despite personal external and internal needs. Have a mentality that can stand against public ridicule without thinking twice. Rather old fashioned in a lot of ways --- Sectuib doesn't have a lot of powers or duties left. But the Sectuib is the symbol of the House and everything we stand for. Reject the Sectuib and reject all. In Digen's time, it is believed that Zeor is the only survivor of all the Houses founded directly out of the House of Rimon. (Source: Index card file, SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Farris family tradition that Muryin died at the Battle of Leander Field, wearing the double (Tecton/Zeor) crest ring, so that they now only have copies. The Householding doesn't believe in grappling for prestige. Succession: If Bett's first channel child is older than Digen's, it will succeed him as Sectuib. An old Zeor deconditionng technique (supposedly invented by Ray Farris, Klyd's father) -- kill or cure, used only on repeated request of the Gen -- by inducing primal Gen fear and forcing the Gen to stand up to it in full lateral contact, all psychologically conditioned fear could be wiped away in one traumatic event. There are almost 5,000 members at this time in history. An old Zeor exercise taught to Digen before First Transfer (although it took him much longer to master): Let Need run wild, then at last mement fling it aside and bring himself to "the burning intensity of a prime functional." To clear the mind and allow understanding of internal doubts and questions. (Source: Index card file. ZEOR / DISCIPLINE / EXCELLENCE -- Letter from Jacqueline Lichtenberg to Marion Zimmer Bradley, October 28, 1975) Self-discipline --- the pursuit of excellence -- not for its own sake, but for the dimension of superlative perfection it adds to a performance (artistic discipline.) This is the only thing lacking between Digen and Ilyana --- she doesn't know how to work at her fun. How it turns out is how it turns out --- freeform. Zeor tradition of excellence --- if one run through is flawed, you do it over, and over and over again until you get it right. THEN you keep practicing to that highest standard to maintain your ability to do it on command. This discipline comes from deep within, has to be a natural part of the person and can't be taught. (Source: Index card file, Unto Zeor, Forever -- Zeor Exercises) One learned before changeover: relax each set of muscles in turn, clearing the mind of worded thoughts -- become more aware of one central emotion. Thoughts distract and hide this emotion. There are certain "routine practice exercises" -- doing these shows up in the nager. (Source: Index card file, UNTO ZEOR FOREVER -- Zeor Householding) Pledge: From channel --- "Unto the House of Zeor, I pledge my heart, my hand, my substance. And unto Digen Farris (heir to Orim Farris), Sectuib in Zeor, I pledge my life, my trust, my undying loyalty. I commit my life, my substance and my children. Out of Death to Be Born, Unto Zeor, Forever." (Spoken by Rindaleo Hayashi) Sectuib's Answer: "Unto Rindaleo ambrov Zeor, I pledge my substance, my trust, my undying loyalty, in my own name -- born from deatth -- Unto Zeor, Forever." Hayashi holds Digen's crest ring while he makes the pledge, then apparently gives it back to him. Im's oath leaves out the parenthetic thing and the phrase "Out of Death to Be Born." Sectuib's response is the same. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR FOREVER, Third Draft) "What is the House of Zeor?" -- Excerpt from a speech by the daughter of Klyd Farris, Muryin Alur Farris, Sectuib in Zeor, the day she closed the House of Zeor and ordered the buildings razed to the ground. "The House of Zeor has always been more than a cluster of buildings; the Sectuib in Zeor has always been more than a person. Zeor is not a place or a person. Zeor is the striving for perfection, the dedication to excellence, the realization of mankind's fullest potential -- Sime and Gen united. Each and every one of us has pledged Unto Zeor, Forever. As long as there is a Sectuib in Zeor to carry our pledge, not one of us, nor our children after us, will permit outselves to stand forwsworn -- to Zeor, to the Tecton, or to humanity. Out of Death was I Born, Unto Zeor, Forever!" (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR FOREVER) "What is the House of Zeor?" -- According to Klyd Farris: "Zeor is not a place or a person. Zeor is the striving for perfection, the dedication to excellence, the realization of mankind's fullest potential -- Sime and Gen united." Wyner: Zeor is the common human striving for excellence. Digen has become Zeor: "Zeor is the focal point of a lens that can burn holes in reality. Zeor is not the pledge to be perfect -- it is the pledge to never cease struggling toward perfection." Being stained by misdeeds, imperfect and crippled is no excuse not to pledge Zeor. "Digen's Vision" is that of Orim Farris answering his own question: "What is Zeor?" Orim Farris: "Zeor is the fueling force of life, which will not let us rest short of becoming the best self we may be. When this force is blocked by a conscious will, it burns the soul with guilt as a blocked transfer burns a Gen. Guilt, fear, and their expressions, resentment, anger and hatred all stem from resisting growth towards one's best self. Zeor is the life force which can be endured only when we choose the path of becoming our best. Zeor is the vast gulf between what we are and what we can be, the humbling knowledge of how far we have yet to go and the inspiring knowledge of what it will be like when we get there. To know Zeor, you must dive deep within yourself ands come upon it within your own soul. Gain nothing of value to yourself, but only to others. " Category:Tecton Culture Category:Culture Category:Householding